Be Afraid of the Dark
by windstorm16
Summary: All her life Naruko has only known pain and loneliness, being hated by the villagers for something she has no control over. Until one night when she's pushed over her edge and awakens something within her, something powerful, something ancient, something... Dark.


**Hello all Storm here with a new story! Here is an idea that hasn't been done before, at least I hope it hasn't, along with it being another Naruko story. So, without further ado.**

**I own othing**

_"Okay you know how this story starts. In the beginning, there wasn't shit. Literally, nothing but void and darkness; and that's how the Darkness liked it. It wasn't until Kami decreed, "Turn on the lights", that things got nasty. It started out small - a planet here, a sun there y'know. Next thing you know, there are humans, and cows, and stuff running all over the place. Needless to say, the Darkness was pissed. From then 'til now the Darkness tore it's way through the world, inhabiting one human host after another, each thinking they were it's master. But you can't own the Darkness, the Darkness owns you. Now fast forward a couple thousand years, give or take a few million, and the worlds gone to shit more times than you can count, but humans they're like cockroaches they just keep popping back up only this time everyone's got powers. And the Darkness it's still around inhabiting new and more powerful hosts, each being a puppet to its power, that is until one night the Darkness came across the perfect host. Now see the Darkness its actually a guy so obviously its hosts would always be guys as well, there's never been a female host for the Darkness before, until now. Only this host, this little girl, she was different from the other hosts the Darkness had, she wasn't a mobster, a sadist, or-or anything like that, but don't let that fool ya, if you pissed her off, she could make you wish you were dead. And the Darkness it actually _liked_ the girl and it did something it never did for any of its previous hosts… it gave her full unrestricted access to all its power. Now another thing you need to know about this girl is, she wasn't the most well liked in her home village, hated in fact, the people they thought she was a demon a monster, those idiots they had no idea how right they were. Now the Darkness is unleashed and all I can say is, if you piss this kid off you better hope she kills you quickly."_

*Konoha-Sixteen Years after Kyuubi Attack*

*Hokage's Office*

Sitting within the Hokage's office was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sarutobi sighed in relief as this was one of the few brief moments of relaxation he had, no paperwork, no complaints, just peace and quiet.

'Hard to believe it's already been sixteen years since that night.' Sarutobi thought pulling out his pipe and lighting it

Looking forward Hiruzen smiled as he looked at the pictures of his senseis, Hashirama Senju and Tobirama Senju, before moving to look at the picture of himself, only much younger, smiling at the camera. Though when he looked at the fourth picture Sarutobi lost his smile and frowned as he gazed at the picture of his successor, Minato Namikaze who was smiling at the camera without a care in the world. Looking at the picture reminded of the events of that night sixteen years ago.

*Flashback*

"Would you care to repeat that Minato?" Sarutobi demanded through gritted teeth looking at his successor and his wife, both of whom seemed completely ignorant to the anger the Sandaime was feeling at the moment

The three were currently standing at the gates of Konoha while the village itself was in less than ideal conditions. This was due to not even an hour ago the Kyuubi had been rampaging across the village and would have continued had it not been for Minato sealing the beast away into his three newborn daughters.

The Kyuubi's Yin and Yang Chakra was sealed into the two youngest of the triplets, Juri and Skarlet, who were currently being held by Kushina. Both girls took after their mother with bright red hair with Juri having purple eyes like Kushina and Skarlet having blue eyes like her father.

Meanwhile the Kyuubi's soul was sealed into the oldest of three, Naruko, whom Sarutobi was holding. Unlike her sisters, Naruko had blonde hair and blue eyes like her father. Though the one thing the sisters had in common were the whisker marks they had on their cheeks they were born with.

Though the reason for the Hokage's anger was what he just heard Minato and Kushina plan to do.

"We're taking Juri and Skarlet to the Fire Capital where we can train them in controlling the Kyuubi's Chakra." Said Minato repeating the plan he and Kushina had agreed on.

"And what about Naruko?" Sarutobi demanded motioning to the sleeping girl in his arms

"We can't bring Naruko with us, it'll be too dangerous. Besides we have to focus on training the girls on controlling the Kyuubi's Chakra and can't afford to be distracted." Said Minato.

It honestly surprised the Sandaime that hadn't rung his moronic successors neck already with what he was saying.

"And how pray tell is being with her family dangerous?" Asked Sarutobi narrowing his eyes at the two and subconsciously started leaking Killing Intent making the parents nervous

"We-well, we have to focus entirely on Juri and Skarlet to help control their Chakra and so they don't go berserk. Since Naruko only has the Kyuubi's soul, she doesn't need special training like her sisters do. Not to mention Iwa and Kumo still hate us for our actions in the war, with Naruko in the village she'll be safe from anyone they might send after her and they'll focus on us instead, since Naruko's heritage will be kept hidden." Kushina said nervously as Hiruzen's glare and KI increased with each word she said until both she and Minato were shaking at the Sandaime's anger.

The Hokage's Killing Intent awoke Juri and Skarlet who squirmed under the intense pressure. It also woke up Naruko but rather than be afraid like her sisters she clapped and giggled while her eyes flashed yellow for a moment before returning to their normal blue.

Seeing this the Hokage reigned in his KI and smiled at Naruko bouncing the baby gently. Minato and Kushina frowned seeing this since they weren't the ones doing this, before quickly pushing those feelings aside. They've already made their plans and will stick with them, besides they'll have all the time to make up for lost time when they returned.

"And where exactly will Naruko stay?" Sarutobi questioned returning to glare at the two

"She can't be taken in by any of the Clans as it'd look suspicious for a Ninja Clan to suddenly take in an orphan and I want this to be kept secret to only you, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade knowing about any of this. So, it'll be best of she's put in an orphanage." Minato said before wilting under the glare his predecessor was giving him

"An orphanage? You want to put your own daughter in an orphanage?" Sarutobi said in surprisingly calm voice, though on the inside he was filled with anger

"It's perfectly safe. No one will suspect Naruko's heritage and when you tell the villagers that she contains the Kyuubi's soul, she'll seen as a hero for holding back the Kyuubi. We'll be training Shio and Miso until they're sixteen, then we'll come back so they can become Genin. I'll also have Jiraiya come back every now and then to check on Naruko." Said Minato with a grin and mentally patting himself on the back for his planning.

He couldn't have Jiraiya staying in the village as he needed him to help train Miso and Shio. Not to mention he, Jiraiya and Kushina were sure one of them was the Child of Prophecy the Elder Toad spoke about in his prophecy, "A Child Born on the Tenth of the Tenth, Possessing power from the Beginning, They will be the world's Salvation or Destruction". They were convinced Juri or Skarlet were the subject of the prophecy, they were born on October Tenth, and they had the Kyuubi Chakra sealed inside them which must be the "powers from the Beginning" given the Kyuubi was rumored to have been around since the beginning of the age of Chakra. So, they knew they had to focus on Juri and Skarlet for the good of the entire world. Tsunade was also going with them to be the girls personal doctor so they didn't get to injured. She's their Godmother after all.

'Minato you're truly a fool believing in some vague prophecy that may or may not be true.' Sarutobi thought

"Fine leave now, before I decide to have you thrown out." Sarutobi said looking at them in disappointment and disgust

Minato frowned at his grandfather figures words and didn't want them to leave things on a bad note, he went to put a hand on the Sandaime's shoulder only for Hiruzen to grab his wrist and shove his arm away.

"Don't touch me. You two have lost every ounce of my respect." Spat Hiruzen glaring at the frightened and sad Minato

'Maybe he'll have calmed down when we come back.' Minato thought hopefully

"Come on Kushina we have a long journey to the Capital." Said Minato getting ready to tree jump

Nodding Kushina walked over to Sarutobi, who glared at her, and leaned down to look at Naruko.

"I'm sorry sweetie bu we have to do this, it's for the good of everyone. But don't worry we'll be back before you know it and we can be a big happy family!" Said Kushina smiling widely

Naruko only stared at Kushina blankly making the woman frown in disappointment having hoped to get a reaction like Sarutobi. Instead Naruko just looked at her like she was a stranger.

"Come on, Jiraiya and Tsunade are likely waiting for us already and we can't keep them any longer." Said Minato

"I'm coming just hold on!" Kushina said looking Naruko over to memorize her features

Once done she jumped after her husband, no one noticing Naruko looking at their retreating figures with glowing yellow eyes.

*End Flashback*

Following this Hiruzen had announced to the village of what happened and Minato's plan, of Juri and Skarlet containing the Kyuubi's Chakra. The villagers had cheered for their Yondaime and, who they have dub, the "Twin Princesses of Konoha". But Sarutobi didn't tell them of Naruko containing the Kyuubi's soul, knowing if the villagers knew of Naruko being a Jinchuuriki they wouldn't see her as a hero like Minato believed, they'd be more likely to call for her death.

But somehow the next day the information of Naruko's Jinchuuriki status had been leaked to the public and the results were just as Sarutobi predicted. The people called for her death believing she was the Kyuubi trapped in human form and left behind by the Yondaime for them to take vengeance on for their lost friends and family.

It disgusted the Hokage at seeing the people of his village call for the death of innocent child, all for something she had no control in. He also had his suspicions of who was responsible for leaking Naruko's status, though the point was moot as the perpetrator and all his allies were long since killed.

Looking at his desk, specifically a single picture, Sarutobi sighed in sadness. It was a picture of Naruko, now seven-years-old, sitting on the Hokage Monument only she looked completely different than how she did as a baby. Her blonde hair was now jet black and went down to the middle of her back and her eyes were now yellow.

"She was never the same after that day…" Sarutobi muttered to himself

It had been exactly six years after the Kyuubi attack, on October Tenth. A mob of over three hundred civilians and twenty Shinobi, varying from Chunin to Jonin, had attacked Naruko in the apartment he gave her. They had done this when the Hokage was in a Council Meeting and by the time the meeting was over Sarutobi had checked on Naruko with his Crystal Ball. Though what he saw made his blood turn to ice, when he saw a little six-year-old girl being beaten and stabbed by grown men, even worse when he saw them start to tear her clothes off their sick intentions clear.

Acting quickly the Hokage rushed to her apartment with his Anbu guards, vowing to find out where the hell Naruko's own Anbu guards were. However when they got there they arrived at the sight of a massacre, blood splattered everywhere, body parts thrown about, and expressions of pure horror and agony forever etched into the faces of the mobs. They had to move through piles of bodies just to reach the door of her apartment and when they did a civilian woman running out screeching in terror. What happened next none of them were prepared for.

A serpent-like head composed of pure darkness with glowing red eyes came shooting out of the darkness of the apartment and stabbed through the woman's abdomen before dragging her back into the apartment screaming all the way. None of them dared go in as they heard the tortured screams of the woman before it was silenced and the woman's severed head came bouncing out. Naruko herself then came out the apartment wearing the remnants of her ripped clothing with two serpent-like heads coming out her back and her eyes glowing yellow. She then walked passed them wall in a trance-like state. Not wanting to lose anymore Shinobi he didn't have anyone follow Naruko.

Naruko was never the same after that incident, nobody was stupid enough to attack her again, out of fear of what she'll do, but that didn't stop people from giving her distasteful looks and glaring. Not even the Shinobi or Civilian Council tried anything anymore, given after Naruko's massacre one of Civilian Council members tried calling for her death, calling Naruko a "Demon" as they did, only to be decapitated. Given the law Sarutobi put in place preventing anyone from mentioning Naruko's Jinchuuriki status or calling her Demon being punishable by death. It reminded the council just who had the power and it wasn't them.

Opening one of his desk drawers Sarutobi pulled out Naruko's file. Opening it showed only two pieces of paper, the first was Naruko's birth certificate showing she was indeed Minato and Kushina's daughter. The second was a list of Naruko's skills and powers she inherited from the… thing within her.

It was what gave Naruko her power, making her an unstoppable force of nature that Sarutobi doubted anyone would be able to surpass.

The Darkness.

That had been what possessed Naruko the night of the mob attack, awakening within Naruko before any of the villagers could violate her. The Darkness had proceeded to brutally and viciously tear the villagers and Shinobi apart, literally in many cases given most of the bodies could only be identified through dental records with how badly they had been mutilated.

After the massacre the Darkness proceeded to take Naruko to its own dark dimension where it had finally relinquished control back to Naruko and explained everything to the girl. After Naruko returned she then told the Hokage about the Darkness and that the demon had said it would train Naruko to use its power to their fullest, something it never granted any of its other hosts. Sarutobi had asked Naruko if that's what she wanted and said it was and Sarutobi allowed Naruko to train in the dark dimension to master her new powers. Naruko has long since mastered everything the Darkness had to teach her rising to become a one without equal, but only when the lights were out.

'Though even lights no longer are an issue.' Sarutobi thought looking over the list of her powers

**Darklings: **Darklings are the impish, deviant, base and foul-mouthed servants of the Darkness. Created from necroplasmic materials and animated by the spirit of the Darkness, the Darklings are the foot-soldiers of the Darkness host; serving and obeying her every whim, protecting her from harm, and tending to her needs. The hosts communicate with the Darklings through telepathy, able to give them commands and receive messages from across long distances as well as see and hear through their eyes.

**Superhuman Physicality:** Darklings are superhumanly strong, agile, resilient and fast, regardless of size. They are able to evolve to become stronger, bigger and more viscous. They can scale sheer surfaces and jump several feet into the air. Their teeth and claws can rend steel and many possess prehensile tails and large bat-like wings for flight. Many also have corrosive saliva or fiery breath, depending on the will of the wielder.

**Evolution: **Darklings are a reflection of the mental strength of their master as well as their energies. Wielders with a strong will manifest potent Darklings, while those of weak will manifest Darklings either too weak to be of use or the wielder is overwhelmed by the power of the Darkness.

As the wielder becomes more experienced with the Darkness and the summoning of Darklings, the Darklings themselves become more accustomed and familiar with their wielder. As the wielder invests more energy and time into mastering the Darklings, they begin to evolve in appearance.

In addition to their change in appearance and musclemass, evolved Darklings become overall faster, stronger, more efficient predators. The more goblin-like Darklings manifest as bipedal humanoids with human-like torsos and heads while retaining their fangs and talons for hunting.

In contrast to their smaller brethren, the more serpentine or hydra-like Darklings will evolve into massive, draconian beasts with human-sized mouths and several tendrils surrounding their bodies.

**Darkness Armor: **The signature ability of the Darkness is the creation of an invulnerable mystical armor about the host. This armor significantly augments the host's strength, speed and endurance, making her a powerhouse and a challenge to even the most physically powerful of super-humans. The appearance and design of the armor is a reflection of the host's character.

**Invulnerability:** The Darkness armor is impervious to even the most destructive of conventional weapons.

**Superhuman Strength:** The armor dramatically increases the host's strength to the point of reaching levels on par with the most physically potent of superpowered beings. While wearing the armor, Darkness hosts become almost unstoppable; no man can stand against them and even the strongest of superpowered beings must consider their strength when facing an armored Darkness host.

**Superhuman Speed:** The host can run in excess of a hundred miles per hour while in the armor. Their reflexes are similarly accelerated. In close distances, hosts can seem to appear and disappear from sight.

**Shape-shifting:** The host can alter the appearance of the armor to perfectly mimic the appearance and voice of another. On an advanced level, they can take on the forms of dragon-like creatures.

**Wings:** The host can manifest either bat-like or feathered wings to allow high speed flight.

**Claws:** Can grow razor-sharp talons at the ends of their fingernails sufficient to pierce human skulls easily. These claws also aid in adhering sheer surfaces.

**Blades:** The armor can form blades and spikes to slay opponents.

**Superhuman Stamina:** The armor energizes the host and allows him to remain active indefinitely **without tire.**

**Respiration Protection:** The armor supplies oxygen and protects the host from low-oxygen environment such as outer space, underwater, or in a gas-filled room.

**Superhuman Agility:** The Darkness also increases his host's agility; allowing them to jump high over long distances, scale sheer surfaces, and to perform amazing acrobatic and parkour feats.

**Superhuman Senses:** The Darkness sharpens his host's senses of sight and hearing.

**Healing Factor:** The Darkness bestows his host with amazing powers of self-healing. His advanced self-healing abilities also make his hosts immune to most Earthly illnesses and all supernatural afflictions

**Shadow Manipulation:** The Darkness is shadow and can create and mold it to his will. The Darkness describes shadows as "merely the imprint our presence leaves on this plane".

**Reactive Adaption**

**Darkness Extensions**

**Tendrils:** The Darkness can form tendrils that can be used to tear enemies apart or destroy obstacles. The tendrils can extend to considerable length and are most likely as strong as the armored host.

**Demon Heads:** The darkness manifests itself in the form of snake-like demon heads that can devour enemies or rip them apart.

**Darkness Constructs:** The darkness can create various constructs out of the darkness and bend them to his will.

**Swarm Conjuration**

**Black Hole Conjuration**

**Mystical Abilities: **The Darkness allows the host other, more arcane abilities that defy the laws of physics.

**Teleportation: **The host can travel anywhere in the shadows.

**Immortality: **Hosts of the Darkness have the potential to live eternally as time and death have no full dominion over them.

**Heightened Senses: **Certain senses are heightened; such as the ability to literally feel a person's footsteps from several yards away, even while underground.

**Extrasensory Perception: **The hosts can occasionally perceive a person as they really are, beyond the glamour of humanity.

**Empathy: **The host can interpret a person's emotions and thoughts.

**Precognition: **The host can see a person as they will be when they die and can instinctively know when, where and how that person will die.

**Reanimation:** The Darkness can reanimate the dead as zombies.

**Soul Absorption:** The Darkness can hold vast quantities of souls within his body as well as expel them at will.

**Witchcraft Negation:** In certain instances, the Darkness has shown strong enough to overpower a witch's immortality by flooding her mind with their memories and emotions. The experience is so overwhelming to the witch that it depletes her life force completely. The host does not seem to be in full control of this power and only works if a witch casts a memory-drain spell on him.

**Omnipresence:** As the Embodiment of Darkness, he is everywhere.

"To think she's only sixteen." Sarutobi said to himself in amazement

It still amazed him that one so young could possess enough power to decimate entire armies if she desired. It was a shame Naruko refused to become a Ninja.

Sarutobi had offered Naruko the chance to enter the Academy and become a Genin, but she declines her exact words being,

_"Why should I risk my neck protecting people that have no problem beating and trying to rape little girls?"_

Hiruzen made no further mention of Naruko becoming a Ninja, knowing nothing he said could convince and he didn't want to anger someone that could quite easily kill them all.

'Though I doubt Minato will take no for an answer.' Sarutobi though frowning knowing when Minato returns he'll have to give him back the mantle of Hokage

Thinking of them, Sarutobi looked at the latest letter he's gotten from Minato and Kushina detailing how Miso and Shio training is coming along and how the girls are doing, though the Hokage honestly couldn't give a damn about any of that.

It was amusing, however, when he read about the girls skills, while he wouldn't say they're weak they also didn't have the sheer talent or power Naruko possesses. Juri and Skarlet apparently took after Kushina in more than just the looks department, having her short temper, less than rational mind, and attacking anyone that calls them "Tomato".

One thing neither Juri nor Skarlet have taken after their parents was their skill in Fuinjutsu. Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya have all tried to get the girls to learn and practice Fuinjutsu, but they simply didn't have the patience to learn the art. Which was ironic as Naruko has proven to Fuinjutsu Master, taking it farther than any Uzumaki could dream of, then again that's to be expected when you have a creature like the Darkness backing you.

They did however manage to unlock their own Chakra Chains which would help to calm each other should they ever go berserk. They've also managed to be able to use a tails worth of the Kyuubi's Chakra without going on a rampage, this was nothing short of a miracle. The reason for this is because Naruko herself had told him once that without the soul of a being it was impossible to control the power, such as that if she only had the Darkness's power and not the demons consciousness she'd never hope to use any of its power without losing herself.

This of course made Sarutobi suspicious that Naruko would tell him such a random thing, it made him wonder just how much she knew of her heritage. But it should be impossible that she knew who her parents are.

Right?

Aside from trying to master the Kyuubi's Chakra they had been trained in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu. For Ninjutsu Juri and Skarlet had been taught numerous Jutsu ranging from D-Rank to B-Rank, with the only A-Rank Jutsu they've managed to learn being the Rasengan, unfortunately they haven't been able to add their elemental affinity to it. With Taijutsu Skarlet was taught the Raging Storm Style by Kushina, while Juri was taught the Whirlwind Style by Minato. Their Kenjutsu was intermediate level at best and their Genjutsu was practically nonexistent given they had too much Chakra to cast even the simplest Genjutsu. Jiraiya helped with their Ninjutsu and Tsunade taught them the basic of Medical Jutsu, as like Genjutsu they had too much Chakra and not the necessary Chakra Control to learn more advanced Medical Jutsu.

One thing Sarutobi didn't like was how Tsunade mentioned in her letters that she would help teach Naruko her medical practices when they returned to the village. Obviously, the only reason she decided to teach them to her was because Juri and Skarlet couldn't learn them; if that wasn't the case, then Tsunade wouldn't have considered passing her knowledge of Medical Ninjutsu onto Naruko. Though Hiruzen wasn't going to let her and he doubted Naruko would need to learn any Medical Jutsu, considering with the Darkness he doubted there's anything that could hurt, let alone kill, Naruko.

Perhaps a few thousand suns set to supernova, but even then, the Hokage doubted it'd kill Naruko.

So, while Hiruzen wouldn't say Juri and Skarlet are weak, he also wouldn't say they'll be taking down Jonin anytime soon. It was also clear Minato was betting on the wrong child when it came to that stupid prophecy. Perhaps he'd put them at Chunin level, but perhaps that's being generous as while they have a few high level Jutsu like Shadow Clones, the Rasengan, and several B-Rank Jutsu, they don't have the experience or patience to fully utilize them.

It always did get a laugh out of Sarutobi whenever he thought about it. Despite having four Kage level Shinobi training them, the "Twin Princesses of Konoha" were barely Chunin while the child they abandoned has surpassed all them combined. And Naruko has already proven she's more than a match for large groups of enemies.

Not only were Naruko's powers unique to her alone, but they were something no one in the Elemental Nations can counter, the only way you could incapacitate Naruko for even a short amount of time was a strong enough light source. But even then, she could simply have a Darkling take out the light source, empowering her once more; plus over time Naruko's built up an immunity to light and can still use the Darkness when exposed to it.

Though as Naruko's power grew so did the target on her back for those that would either want to eliminate her, turn her into a breeding factory, or use her as a weapon. One such person just so happening to be his former teammate Danzo, the same person who leaked Naruko's Jinchuuriki status. Danzo had been foolish enough to try and capture Naruko, the results hadn't been pretty. Not only had it ended with the complete destruction of Danzo's ROOT Anbu, which should have been disbanded, when Naruko unleashed a horde of Darklings into his base that tore apart everyone within, but it also ended with Danzo playing his trump card of an explosive seal, though Naruko simply dragged Danzo and the seal into a black hole that collapsed in on itself.

Sarutobi was of course thankful for this as it helped rid him of a problem he's wanted to deal with for years.

The last part of the letter was what angered, amused, and worried the Hokage the most, as Minato said that when they return he planned to put Naruko on a Genin team with her sisters and Kushina as the Jonin sensei as a way for them to bond of time and get to know their sister/daughter. It angered the Sarutobi that after abandoning Naruko for sixteen years they try to force themselves into her life like she didn't have a choice in it.

However it was amusing considering Naruko has no plans to become a Genin. But it was also worrying as Sarutobi doubted neither Minato or Kushina would accept this and try to force Naruko into becoming a Genin. While Naruko was known for being calm and collected most of the time, if she was forced onto a team with her sisters and mother, Sarutobi knew the end results wouldn't be good for anyone.

He can only hope it didn't end with a pile of bodies.

*With Naruko*

"Crap, crap, crap! I'm late, I'm so late! This is your fault you know!" Naruko shouted at seemingly no one

**_"My fAulT?! yOu wErE ThAT WAnTed tO kEeP tRaIniNG." _**Came the distorted voice of the Darkness within her

"Yeah well you could have said something rather than letting keep going." Retorted Naruko

**_"I hAD nO OBligAtiOn To rEmInD yOU of ThIS sTuPId DaTE. If IT wAs sO iMpOrTaNt yOu shOuLd HAvE rEmeMbEreD yoUrSelF." _**Stated the Darkness before going silent

Clicking her tongue at the demons word Naruko continued jumping towards her destination.

She has changed a lot since awakening the powers of the Darkness, both in personality and appearance.

Her long jet-black hair went down to her waist with bangs that just barely covered her yellow eyes, and smooth pale skin. Her figure has matured greatly and had drawn more than a few stares from people, both men and women. She had long toned legs, wide hips, a perfectly heart-shaped ass, a narrow waist, and large E-Cup breasts. Her attire consisted of black leather heeled boots, black leggings, a black mini skirt that stopped midthigh, a black tube top that displayed her bountiful cleavage and bottom part of her breasts, and a black leather jacket with the Kanji for "Dark Goddess" on the back in purple.

Yes, Naruko has grown to be the envy of women in the village and the desire of men and women, though they could look all they want by they will never touch her. The last time some stupid enough tried touching her she had her Demon Heads eat him alive right in the middle of the village for everyone to see. Safe to say no one tried touching her again and now people avoided her whenever she was nearby, which was just fine for Naruko.

Currently Naruko was jumping through the Forest of Death to the tower in the forest. The reason she was in the Forest of Death, a place even Anbu are hesitant to enter, is because she was going to meet her girlfriend for their date. It was in the Forest of Death given the fact no place in the village would likely serve either of them unless they were threatened, plus they preferred places where they can be alone.

Reaching the tower Naruko jumped up to the top of the roof where her girlfriend was waiting and tapping her foot impatiently.

"I'm so sorry, I know I'm late, but I just got distracted while training and lost track of time, but I ran here as fast as I could!" Naruko said looking at her girlfriend who looked at her with a raised brow

Despite seeing her everyday Naruko still couldn't help but admire her beauty.

She has long purple/indigo colored hair that went down to her waist, bangs that barely overlapped her crimson red eyes and a semi-straight ahoge. Her figure rivalled, and perhaps even surpassed, Naruko's own with large J-Cup breasts, hips that flared out, a narrow waist, mile long legs, and thick thighs. Her attire looked like a school uniform with blue and yellow dress shoes, blue stocking that went to up midthigh with a ring of yellow at the top, a short light blue skirt, a black uniform jacket with blue and yellow edging that displayed her impressive cleavage and a red ribbon around the collar.

Everyday Naruko thanked her lucky stars she got to see this vision of beauty.

"You're really lucky you're hot." The girl said sighing, Naruko smiling brightly before going over and kissing her which the girl eagerly returned

"Love you too Katsumi." Said Naruko once they pulled apart

"Come on, I already set everything up." Katsumi said smiling at her motioning to a blanket and picnic basket

Going over to the blanket the two sat down and Naruko opened the basket and took everything out and setting it out and they started eating.

"This really great Katsumi." Stated Naruko as she started eating Miso Ramen with Katsumi, while her girlfriend smirked.

"Probably the only benefit when I was sealed in that bitch Kushina, learning everything she did about cooking." Said Katsumi, Naruko giving her a look

"Hey, be nice, she is my mother." Naruko said

The two looked at each other for a few moments before they burst out laughing.

Once their laughter calmed down and resumed their lunch.

While most would be confused at their comments of Katsumi being sealed, Naruko knew the truth, Katsumi was really the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was supposed to be sealed in her. That was true until Naruko freed her.

Thinking about it Naruko remembered when she first met Katsumi two years ago.

*Flashback*

Naruko stood in front of a massive cage, the cage that contained the Kyuubi's soul within her. She figured that it was time to finally meet her tenant besides the Darkness.

"Kyuubi." Naruko called out

For a moment there wasn't a response until Naruko heard someone walking across the floor. Finally someone came into view and Naruko was taken back by seeing rather than a massive fox it was a woman her age and who looked to have seen better days.

She looked to be nothing but skin and bones, needing to lean against the wall to stay up right, her hair was snow white, and her eyes were a dull red color.

"Ah, my container come to visit the mighty Kyuubi." The woman said sarcastically, her voice sounding hoarse

'This is Kyuubi.' Naruko thought looking at the pitiful woman who glared at her with tired eyes

"What? Not you were expecting. You can thank that bastard father of yours for ripping my Chakra away and locking me away in you." Spat Kyuubi before sliding down to the ground breathing heavily

Naruko didn't react to the Kyuubi's words, she was aware of who her parents were and why they left her thanks to the Darkness helping her access her earliest memories.

"Well what do you want, come to mock me, taunt me, or perhaps you want to finally put me out of my misery. By all means kill me, I'll still have the last laugh." Kyuubi said laughing weakly before grimacing in pain

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruko, Kyuubi smiling at her mockingly

"That dumbass Namikaze, he thought that separating my Chakra from my soul would help his damn brats better control my power." Kyuubi said with a mocking laugh

"They're all morons if they think that's how it works. Sure they could seal my Chakra in those two brats, but without the soul, without me they'll never control my power." Revealed Kyuubi

"Why?" Naruko asked, Kyuubi looking at her tiredly

"Because my power also contains all my rage, my hatred, every ounce of negativity I have and believe me that's a lot. The moment those brats try accessing my Chakra they'll go on a rampage destroying and killing anyone in their path and the best part, the more of my power they use the more they'll destroy their own bodies. But as my power will also heal them combined with their Uzumaki lifeforce, they'll just heal whatever damage is done and it'll be an endless cycle of them destroying themselves and healing until their bodies can't take it anymore and simply… give out." Said Kyuubi snapping her fingers in emphasis, while Naruko looked at her surprised

Oh if only she could look on that bastard Namikaze and her bitch of a former Jinchuuriki's faces when they realize they're slowly killing their own daughters. It'd actually be worth being powerless and sealed away.

"So, why are you here?" Kyuubi asked not really caring why but needing something to distract her from the constant pain she's in from not being able to regenerate her lost Chakra

"I came here to finally meet you but now…" Naruko trailed off looking at the Kyuubi

"You're gonna kill me?" Questioned Kyuubi

Shaking her head Naruko jumped up to the sealing tag and to the Kyuubi's shock she ripped it off. Naruko's arms were then covered in her Darkness Armor and she punched through the gates before ripping them open.

"Why?" Kyuubi asked in shocked, as Naruko walked over and knelt down in front of her

"I'm not like them." Naruko said simply while offering Kyuubi a hand

*End Flashback*

After freeing Katsumi it took some time, but she had finally been able to regain her full power but rather than leave or even try and destroy Konoha she stayed with Naruko. They had started dating nearly a year after Katsumi was freed and both have enjoyed the time they've spent together.

"You know they'll be back soon." Katsumi said suddenly getting Naruko's attention

"So?" Asked Naruko knowing who she was talking about

"So? What will you do?" Asked Katsumi, Naruko shrugging

"Nothing." Naruko said simply

She wasn't going to do anything, as far as she's concerned the Namikaze family wasn't worth her time or hatred. When she first learned her family abandoned her, she had wanted nothing more than to unleash a horde of Darklings on both Konoha and the Fire Capital and rip them apart.

But eventually she realized that hatred could consume her and Naruko didn't want to have her life be only about hatred and revenge. And honestly, she had better things to do than care about the Namikaze family.

"And what about when they learn who I am? If they try sealing me again?" Katsumi asked hoping she didn't look as scared as she sounded

While she may be back to full power her time being sealed in Naruko still terrified her. When she was sealed in Mito and Kushina she at least still had her power, but sealed in Naruko she didn't even have that, she was alone and powerless. For a Tailed Beasts that's honestly worse than death.

Though her fear was dispelled when Naruko wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"If they ever try taking you from me, I will drown them in darkness." Naruko swore her eyes glowing brightly

She might share blood with the Namikaze family, but they seized to be her family when they abandoned her and threw her to the wolves. As far as Naruko is concerned Katsumi was her family, and if the Namikaze's try and take her away…

She'll show them why people should fear **_the Dark._**

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Naruko is the host of the Darkness, the first female host in fact. Not only that but she's aware her family left her behind to train her sisters, also she has released the Kyuubi's, or Katsumi, soul sealed inside her (Katsumi's appearance is also based off of Medaka Kurokami's). Next chapter we'll be seeing a family reunion, along with an... let's say interesting meeting between Naruko and her sisters. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
